Darkside Squad - Star WarsClone Wars
by GreekGeekGirl1
Summary: In which a squad of clones is reunited over many years, and go on to aid the Rebellion for decades. The oddest squad there ever was, and proud of it.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, cupcakes! First Clone Wars story! I know I have a lot of unfinished stories, but I have a lot of ideas! Hope you guys like this one! It's completely out of my own head so far, so I hope it's good. And yes, I changed the timeline a little for the story. Enjoy!_

 **3rd Person pov**

 _A squad of clones ran through the battlefield, without a general. Ahsoka Tano had left a while ago, leaving when the temple had not believed her. While they missed their general and their friend, Darkside Squad had continued, becoming even more odd as time went on. They were accepted, of course, but often chose to keep to themselves. One may think that they were led by Commander Rex, as their leader wore hisarmor now, but Rex had been killed in the line of duty, and passed his armor off to Commander Alpha, leader of Darkside Squad. She was the only female Clone, and was protected fiercely by all of her brothers. They kept it hidden from most of the Jedi, except for Ahsoka, Anakin, and Obi-wan, who had also befriended the Squad. They were engaged on Coruscant when Order 66 was issued. None of the Squad had been implanted with the chip that activated the order, so could only watch in shock and horror as their brothers turned on their Jedi Generals, killing them. They turned on their private comms, cutting out the chatter from the turned Clones, and formulated a plan. They ran through the streets, taking cover when they could, and firing on their turned brothers when they had to. They understood that they would be unable to help, and that these Clones were loyal to only who had issued the order. These were no longer their brothers. They raced to the Jedi Temple, as that was where Alpha had felt most disturbance. She went into the temple first, followed by Droid-Bait, Jumper, Chopper, Razer, Trigger, Gauze, and Popper._

 _They ran stealthily through the Temple, following the trail of Clone bodies to a balcony. Alpha held up a hand, all five fingers out. Slowly, she lowered one finger at a time, signaling her troops to get ready. They readied their weapons, and heard the sound of blasters and a lightsaber outside. Finally, Alpha held up her hand and gestured towards the doors, where Popper and Droid-Bait were waiting to push them open. They did so, walking out onto the balcony. As they walked, the other Clones looked relieved, and the Jedi they were fighting looked exhausted. Then, Alpha raised her two blaster, and began firing on the others, the rest of her squad doing the same. The Jedi, who they now saw was Obi-wan, looked extremely confused, as well as relieved, as they demolished the Clones. Finally, Alpha turned to him, as the rest of her squad checked to be sure the others were dead._

 _"Who are you?" Obi-wan asked. Alpha reached up to her helmet, keeping the voice modulator on for later. That was what kept her hidden as a woman. It made her voice sound like the other Clones'. She pulled her helmet off, letting her brown curls fall around her face, though not thick enough to hide the dried tears on her face. She gave him a weak smile as he sighed in relief. "I am sorry about all this, Alpha."_

 _"Why have they turned this way, Obi-wan?" She asked, almost pleading to know. He sighed again, looking as though he aged ten years as he did so._

 _"The Emperor and Palpatine are one and the same. He ordered the execution of the Jedi. I barely escaped Commander Cody and the rest of my troops."_

 _"But how? How did we not know of Palpatine's treachery before now? And why did he decide to come out now? Are we the only squad left who has not turned on you?"_

 _"I am afraid so, my friend. And that is not the worst news."_

 _"What could possibly be worse?" He looked at her in sorrow._

 _"Anakin has joined the dark side, and he has killed Padme in his anger. I tracked him to Mustafar, and we fought there."_

 _"Anakin?" Alpha exclaimed in shock. "How could he do that? He was always very against the Dark Side! And killing Padme, that is the one thing I would have considered him incapable of."_

 _"Unfortunately, he has pushed and broken every line and boundary he could, and I fear that he will kill to find his children."_

 _"They are alive then?"_

 _"Yes, a healthy boy and girl. Luke and Leia Skywalker. I am taking Luke to his aunt and uncle on Tatooine, and Bail Organa is taking Leia. I would suggest that you take your squad and try to get as far from Coruscant as possible. Alpha, use your training and find me when the time is right. Until then, take what jobs you can and get far away. Ventress is still at large somewhere, and it would be best not to run into her at this time, especially with her still on the hunt for your blood after your last incident." Alpha nodded, solemly._

 _"Will you be alright, Obi-wan?"_

 _"Yes. Now, be quick and quiet, and run far away. Strategicretreat, as it were." They exchanged a smile, and Alpha led her squad out and into the dark night. They were alright for a while, taking odd jobs, bounty hunting, and making the Empire hurt. They were a small family now, but they stuck together and protected each other. Then, all but Droid-Bait, Popper, and Alpha disappeared in the middle of a fire-fight, with no trace. Then, Alpha could only watch as her last two brothers were shot down in front of her due to an ambush. She carried on alone, thinking all her true brothers were dead. But what if they aren't?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, cupcakes! I hopey'allare liking this story so far! I changed the timeline a bit for the sake of the story. Just warning you now so I don't get swamped with comments telling me the problems with the timing :) Also, while Alpha is the main character, I might not have a lot of her pov at first, just because that's how the story works in my head :) Enjoy!_

 **Razer's pov**

Hi. I'm Razer, but I guess you knew that already. Look, I'm not very good at this backstory stuff, so I'll make it quick. I'm from Darkside Squad, the only batch of clones who didn't follow Order 66, under the command of Commander Alpha, the only female clone. After the others turned on the Jedi, we went in search of work to make the Empire pay, and things were fine. Then, our lives got turned upside down. We got into a fire-fight, and Alpha, Droid-Bait, and Popper were engulfed in a fire-ball. Trigger, Chopper, Gauze, Jumper, and I were taken by the group of mercenaries back to Kamino, where we were separated. I was put into a chemically induced coma for five years, and it's been eight since the Empire took over. When I woke up, they told me that they had given me the same thing they did Alpha, which was the anti-aging thing. Then, they told me that my brothers were dead after a raid, and my new purpose was to take down the Empire, and try to stay hidden until I did so. I agreed, ready to avenge my dead brothers and my sister, and went to work. I took every job I could that would make the Empire hurt, mostly blowing up little plants for their weaponry so they couldn't arm their troops.

Now, I had intercepted a transmission with a signal from the old days, one that the Jedi used before everything went crazy. I knew it had to be someone who wanted the Empire gone, seeing as that was the only frequency it had been blocked from, and I was on my way to it. Maybe they had a job for me, or I could get them out of the way. It kept repeating the same words as I got close.

 **Ghost. Help.**

Whatever that meant, anyway. I landed on the planet Atzerri, a swampy planet. It's one of the big trading planets of the Inner Rim, a lot of smugglers and drug dealers made their living on the blob of gunk, and there were a lot of abandoned warehouses, especially since the Empire took over. A lot of the dealers spread out and went into hiding, leaving their old factories and such behind. I tracked the signal to one such building, a squat black warehouse, filled to the brim with tech. I walked through the building, checking around each corner with my blaster and the light on the top to be sure that this wasn't an ambush. I am not one to trust a transmission blindly, especially since that fire-fight. I finally reached the middle of the warehouse, a large and empty circle. As I stood there, a flying droid came in and went to static on its screen. Then, a voice issued from the little box.

 _"Hello, Razer. I have been waiting for you."_ My hand immediately went towards my blaster and wrapped around the grip.

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously. "And how do you know my name?"

 _"I know the name of pretty much everyone. As for who I am, you can call me Ghost."_

"What kind of a name is that?"

 _"What kind of a name is Razer, man? It's my name. My reason is that I can flit between the airwaves and into information without a trace. Now, I know your mission, and I think we can help each other."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"I have a few jobs set up for you, if you take them, that will lead to a way to hurt the Empire. It may take a while, and I may not be there for much of it, seeing as you will live much longer than me, but it will eventually bring the Empire down."_

"Why should I trust you?"

 _"You don't have to, and I'm sure you won't for a while, but I can give you some reassurance. You are one of the old clones, and you did not turn on the Jedi. Darkside Squad, Trigger, Chopper, Jumper, Gauze, Droid-Bait, Popper, and Alpha."_  
style="font-size: 16pt;"Each name Ghost said sent a pang through me, especially the last one. They were all my brothers, but Alpha was our younger sister. I wished I had been the one to die if it meant my brothers and sister would live. I guess the universe just likes to  
play cruel jokes.

"How do you know all that?" Ghost chuckled, and flew the drone deeper into the warehouse, talking as we went.

 _"The Kaminoans may be good, but I am usually better. They wiped their servers and most of the records, but no information that is once put out into the world is ever truly gone. Once it's there, it's there for good. You can't take it back. Thankfully for you and your squad, that was about the only actual information in the system. Now the Empire, on the other hand. Well, they kinda suck at it. I can find most things pretty easily, as well as I can most everything else, at least. I know their employees names, family, things like that. I can help you bring them down, but you're going to need a team."_  
style="font-size: 16pt;"We reached a room filled with monitors and files and tablets. I frowned.

"I work alone."

 _"I know, but that hasn't gotten you very far, has it? With a team, you can take on bigger targets, and you have people to watch your back."_ I sighed.

"Fair enough. What's my first task, and how do I find these people? Plus, who are they?" One of the other screens flickered to light, showing a picture of a Chiss man. Blue skin, red eyes, tall.

 _"Bal'rance Jo, a very dangerous thug with a price on his head. He works for the Empire on and off. Your first task is to bring him in to the authorities on Eriadu, one of the other trading worlds out here in the Outer Rim. He is wanted for multiple crimes, and accused of even more. Mostly murder and theft, and a few embezzlement charges. The Empire can't do anything about him being brought in, seeing as he is not one of their official employees, but he is one of their best contracted killers. Bringing him in will keep him off the streets for a while, and give you enough money to get a ship big enough for a larger crew than just you and the droid I will equip you with."_

"Okay, I understood everything but the random droid thing you just threw in."

 _"Ah, yes. I am going to give you an old assassin droid. His wiring got a little messed up, and his programming got a little funky, but he still has his skills. He's just a little... interesting. His ID is RX-7986, but I like to call him Rusty. He's right behind you now."_  
style="font-size: 16pt;"I turned around to see an old assassin droid right behind me. He was a little rusty around some of the screws, but other than that he seemed in good condition. Rusty bowed to me, and twisted his little motors into what looked almost like a smirk.

"Ready to serve, sir." He said, straightening. His voice is what surprised me the most. It sounded a lot like me, in a electronic way, at least. Now I knew what Ghost had meant about him being interesting. I just looked at him and nodded.

"Great. Ghost, who else do I need?" Hey, I don't trust this guy, but I need money and a way to hurt the Empire deeper. Plus, it'd be nice to have a team behind me again.

 _"The next are two Mandalorian warriors. They left Deathwatch a while ago, and became bounty hunters and mercenaries for higher. A brother and a sister, who have long life like yourself. They volunteered for a project while still in Deathwatch that was experimenting on people to find a cure for some sickness or another. They thought that was what was happening anyway. Turns out they were trying to find a way to live forever. When the two found out, they destroyed all the research and experiments and left Deathwatch. Codex and Kira are their names, Kira being the female. You will also need to go to Geonosis, where you will find the last two members. One is an Aar'aa, those reptilian things with the glowing eyes and the scales. His name is Jex. I've set up a buyer for your current vehicle on Akiva, as well as a replacement with a few upgrades. All the works! It's pretty big and worth a lot more than I managed to get it for, but I'm a pretty good negotiator, and the seller was not very bright."_

"Wait a second." I said, noticing what he had failed to explain. "What about the other person on Geonosis?" I swear I could hear the guy smirking through the stupid droid as he answered.

 _"That, I will keep to myself for now. A sort of surprise for you, and one I think you'll like. For now, head to Akiva first to pick up the brother and sister, along with the ship, and then head to Geonosis for the others."_  
style="font-size: 16pt;"I sighed, knowing there was no way I was going to get anything else out of this guy. He told me he would send me the rest of the information when I got the first two and the ship, and I flew off to Akiva.

-TIME SKIP-

When I finally reached Akiva, the first place I went was the dealer that Ghost sent me the coordinates to. Ghost was not kidding about the ship being huge. It had seven cabins along with several smaller crafts in the docking bay. It wasn't a star-cruiser, but it was close in size, although it was a very sleek ship. He also wasn't kidding about the upgrades. Cloaking devices, scanners, the works. They weren't even done finishing putting it together by the time I got there after selling the clanker I arrived in. I got a pretty good price for the piece of junk, about 2,500 credits, and tracked the two Mandalorians to a bar downtown. As I did so, I looked at some of the info Ghost had sent on Bal'rance. Apparently, he was on Gamorr, one of the most savage worlds in the Outer Rim. Now I  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"knewI needed to get this team. Maybe I could get in alone, but getting this guy and getting out alive is another thing entirely.

Once I reached the bar, I walked in and had to wave the bartender off when he was about to alert the room to my presence. I hated being mistaken for those traitors who worked with the Empire, but it did get me into more places easier. I knew the two had spotted me the second I came in, and I saw both of their hands move to their weapons when I chose the table next to theirs. I ordered a drink from a passing Twi'lek waitress with blue skin, and waited. Then, I spoke, which seemed to startle them most.

"You can relax now, Codex. You as well, Kira. I am not here to hurt you." Kira looked interested, but Codex looked confused, which turned into anger. I knew it was coming before he spoke. Jumper had had the same problem. That's why we called him "Jumper'. He was always jumping right in, whether it was a mission or an arguement. A hot-head, he was.

"Then what are ya' here for, ya' nasty little-" He was cut off by Kira putting her hand over his mouth. I smiled a little under my helmet.

"Sorry about 'im. He's 'ad a bit much. What can we 'elp ya' with?" I chuckled a little before reaching up to my helmet. Both of them looked at me in surprise. Either they knew that that was a sign of either peace or trust, or they were just shocked that a clone would remove his helmet. Either way, their faces were pretty funny. They looked like fish. I took off the helmet and sat it down in front of me. And yes, I am facing them at this point. Probably should have mentioned that. Oops. Anyway, they both just stared at me for a moment before I spoke up again, this time without the helmet muffling my voice.

"I actually did come here for you two, but for some assistance, not to bring you in." Both of them looked interested now, and they leaned forward. Codex swatted Kira's hand away from his face, and they glared at each other for a moment before turning back to me. For a moment, I saw Alpha and Gauze. They always picked on each other, and that's how Guaze got his name. He was alway patching up minor cuts and things like that that he got from fighting with Alpha and the other clones. He might have been good with a blaster, but he wasn't much in the other department. I continued. "I'm going to guess you two hate the Empire?" They both looked hesitant, and I remembered that I was still wearing the new Empire armor, having left my old stuff in the new ship. "That's fine, I do, too." Again, the confusion. "I'll explain that later. What you need to know now is that I have a job to do, and I need a team behind me. In the end, it'll pay more than just money. It'll make the Empire hurt, and I've got a guy who has a few more like that lined up. You two in?" They looked at each other, and then back to me suspiciously.

"We're going ta' need ta' talk it over." I nodded, and looked around quickly, seeing that two Imperials had entered the bar. I slipped my helmet back on.

"Well, I hope you can make that decision quickly, because we've got company." They looked at me questioningly, and I jerked my head towards the two who had just come in. Both pairs of eyes widened, and they looked at each other again, nodding after a moment.

"We're in." Kira said.

"Fantastic." I replied, getting up. They followed suit, gathering all weapons and things like that. "Follow me, and keep your heads down." They did so, and we had almost made it to the door, when a hand came down on my shoulder. It was a hand matching mine. Traitor. The thought made my blood boil. Kira and Codex followed my hand motions out of the way and to the door. Then, they started to watch. I straightened as the clone came around to the front.

"Sorry, sir, but what are you doing here?" So this armor meant I was a captain or something like that. Fantastic. "I thought we were the only two in this sector."

"State your ID and name, trooper." I ordered, hoping that that would work. It was only the one who had caught me, his buddy was over at the bar, and I wanted to know who it was.

"MN-9908, sir. Name's Mongrel, sir. Now, what are you doing out of your sector? Your armor states you should be back on Coruscant." Well yeah, that's where I got it. Unfortunately, I knew this guy. He had hung around our squad every time we would head back to the training centers where we were born. Kind of an annoying kid sometimes, but we loved him anyway. He was our brother. I tried to play it off.

"Following orders, kid. Like you probably should be right now." Uh-oh. Wrong thing to say. His hand went immediately to his blaster.

"Sir, what is your ID and name? If you answer falsely, I will fire." Poor kid. He does that, and he's really in trouble. I stood as tall as I could before answering, still ready to move. I knew he was going to fire, especially with the answer I gave him, and I had to move fast.

"RA-zr8r, kid. Name's Razer." Yep, he fired. Thankfully, I moved to the right just enough for the blast to barely graze the side of my helmet, and took the gun from him, hitting him in the head and knocking him out. Unfortunately, his buddy noticed, and ran after us as I lead the other two out towards the ship, calling to other traitors as we passed. Codex and Kira kept up with me rather well, and Kira yelled out to me as we ran.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID TO KEEP OUR 'EADS DOWN!"

"I DID. THAT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO!" Ok, so I get a little bit on the sarcastic and rude side, which our squad learned from Alpha, but it's not all the time! Sometimes I'm asleep! I looked ahead to see the ship ready for takeoff. I pointed it out to the two as I slowed down a little. "THERE! GO, QUICKLY!" Kira turned to me, as did her brother, though he seemed more curious than anything else.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU? WHY ARE YA' SLOWING DOWN?" I rolled my eyes, although she couldn't see it.

"I'LL HOLD THEM OFF UNTIL YOU CAN GET OVER HERE TO PICK ME UP. GET THE SHIP STARTED, LOWER THE RAMP, AND FLY OVER HERE! WE'LL TAKE OFF AFTER THAT!" Codex spoke up next.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT WE WON'T LEAVE WITHOUT YA'?"

"I GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO TRUST THAT YOU WON'T LEAVE ME HERE TO DIE." I yelled back, and I saw him smile a bit at that. Well, I guess we both have a strange sense of humor. I stopped and turned, pulling out my knives. I kept them sharp, and they were useful for more than just combat. That was how I got  
style="font-style: italic; font-size: 16pt;"myname. I used them as razors when we were on long missions. I started to fight the traitors who came up, not pausing for too long once they began to attack me. I heard the engines of the ship start up behind me, and fought harder to clear my way. Soon enough, I saw the ship a bit in front of me, with the ramp lowered, and ran towards it, using my knives as I went. Finally, I took a flying leap for the ramp and caught it with my hands, pulling myself inside before it closed. I walked to the cockpit, where Kira was watching Codex fly. The cockpit was nice, with a little shelf where I put my helmet once I sat down and took it off. I looked up to see them both looking at me.

"So." Kira said. "What do we do now?"

"Well," I paused for a moment, then smirked slightly. "What do you want to name it? The ship, I mean." She thought for a moment, then broke into a smile as well, along with her brother.

"How about... Blackbird?"

"Fantastic. Good name for this thing." There was a contented silence for a moment, then Codex spoke up.

"Where to next? Captain." He added with a small grin, which I returned.

"Well, next up is Geonosis. According to our source, some techie called Ghost, we've gotta pick up an Aar'aa and... someone else who I have no idea who they are. Or what race, for that matter." They both shrugged. Eventually, after we set the autopilot to Geonosis, they asked why I hated the Empire. They knew I was a clone, which clashed with their view of who hates them and who doesn't. I explained as well as I could, but I was never very good at that stuff. Man, I missed the squad. They seemed to get the gist, however, even Rusty, and we continued talking until we reached Geonosis. That was when we saw one of the little "obstacles" that Ghost had mentioned. There was a blockade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Razer's pov**

We stared at the blockade for a moment before speaking again.

"Okay." I said, causing the other three to look at me. "That could be a problem." Then, Codex made a noise of excitement, and we all turned to him.

"But we have a way to get by their scanners, at least if we go slowly." I grinned before grabbing my helmet, realizing what he meant.

"That we do. Rusty, turn on the cloaking devices, and we'll guide this thing through." He did so, and we all kept unnecessarily quiet as I guided the Blackbird under the blockade. I never knew why we did that. I mean, it's not likely that one noise was going to alert the enemy, but it feels like you have to for some reason. Off track. Oops. Anyway, we made it safely through the blockade, and to the planet's surface. We opened the landing ramp onto the desert planet, leaving Rusty to guard the ship, and followed the coordinates that Ghost sent. We ended up at a big barn in the middle of nowhere. Something was off, and we all sensed it. Trying the door, we noticed that it was locked. Instead of kicking it down like any one of us normally would with the weird vibe coming from the place, Kira picked the lock.

The sight the greeted us was not a pretty one. The Aar'aa was standing against one of the far wall, with a blaster pointed straight at his head by one of the Empire troopers. There was a group of about twenty inside, and one, who was close to the Aar'aa, was holding a little girl by the hair, seemingly threatening the Aar'aa so that he wouldn't do anything. I couldn't believe what my brothers had turned into. Threatening children crossed every line in the book. I looked at the other two, and they were both angered as well. Codex looked like he was ready to shoot every trooper in the place, and Kira looked absolutely murderous. If she decided to go in and go crazy, I would hate to be the one to get in her way. Never get in the way of an angry woman, or you will be demolished. If having a sister taught me anything, It was that. Codex looked wary of her as well. Unfortunately, we sat there thinking for too long, and three troopers were suddenly behind all of us, blasters pointed straight at our heads. I didn't bother trying to talk us out of it. It simply wasn't going to happen, especially since we were hiding in a dark corner. Survival 101: Anything in a dark corner is probably bad. Either catch it or run away. Plus the fact that they outnumbered us, and they still had the girl. We were lined up along with the Aar'aa, and they began conversing with each other. I turned to the lizard, and spoke in a hushed voice.

"Who are you exactly? What did you do to anger this lot?" He frowned slightly.

"My name is Jex, and the girl over there is Jessica. Basically, I am wanted by the Empire for smuggling. People who need help, information to the forming Rebellion, things like that. My ship was hit, and Jessica was letting me stay here while I fixed it. I promised to get her to her family when I did. If our other friend A was here, we wouldn't be in this situation, but she's out to get some more parts at the moment."

"A?" He was about to answer, when the troopers turned back to us.

"This is your last chance. Where did you take the traitor?" The girl, Jessica, and Jex looked at each other. Jessica shook her head with a defiant look on her face. I like this kid. But I was very confused on who this traitor was. I knew it wasn't me, seeing as I had never met this guy before. The trooper just shook his head, and turned to me. "Ah, another one. You can still come back, brother. The Emperor can be forgiving, and he will take you back if you surrender now." I glared at him under my helmet.

"You are no longer my brothers." He shook his head, turning away for a moment. Then, he looked back.

"What is your name, soldier?" I glared harder.

"Razer." I said, angrily. One of the other troopers came up to the one who had asked me, who had seemed not to know what that meant. He spoke quietly, but still loud enough for all of us to hear.

"Sir, he's from Darkside Squad." A few gasps came from the other troopers, causing confusion in my new friends, and causing me to roll my eyes. The commander still looked confused, so the trooper continued.

"The only squad to work closely with the Jedi? The one lead by Commander Alpha?" The commander's head jerked back to me, and all of them regarded me with a sense of slight fear.

"The Emperor would like to have you back, Razer. We need more troops with you skill set." The commander said. I scoffed.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." He shook his head.

"Pity. We could have used you." He raised his blaster, and I could see the others' horrified faces out of the corner of my eye. Then, the door burst open, and another trooper came in. The clones turned to see who had come in, and the guy pointing the blaster at my head, lowered his arm and turned to the new figure. I gathered he was a bit arrogant. He held his arms out to his sides, the gun dangerously close to Jessica. "Here to join the fun? What's your ID, trooper." Instead of answering, the trooper continued walking forward. As he walked, he pulled out a pair of blasters, and fired at the trooper holding Jessica. The shot hit him in the middle of his head, a safe distance from the girl, who stepped away and ran over to Jex, who looked strangely relieved. The commander, on the other hand, fired right back at the trooper, who seemed to dodge out of the way, firing back and hitting him in the chest. Two down. Then, all hell broke loose. The other troopers came to their senses and began firing wildly. The new trooper ended up putting away his blasters, and pulling two knives, seemingly out of thin air. He began to use them against the other troopers, and soon cleared the whole room.

"Traitor." the last trooper spat, as he stood with a knife wound in his side. The new trooper pulled out one blaster and pointed it at him. Then, he spoke, sounding just like the rest of us, so he was definitely and actual clone.

"No. You are the traitors." Then, he fired, and the clone fell to the ground. He put the blaster away, and Jessica broke away from where we all stood, staring. We called out for her to stop, but she kept running, calling out to the strange clone.

"A!" she shouted. The trooper turned around, and crouched down to catch the small girl barreling towards him. This was the mysterious A, then. Codex leant towards me, speaking quietly.

"Guess there are some others like you, Cap'n." He started calling me that to annoy me. Again, strange sense of humor. Jessica lead "A" back over to us, where Jex greated him.

"Perfect timing as always, A." He said. Then, he seemed to remember that we were there. "Oh, it seems we have some new friends." he gestured to us. He introduced "A" to Codex and Kira, who gave their names, to receive a nod and a polite greeting. Then, they got to me, and I asked my question.

"What's your ID?" I wasn't going to ask the name yet. That was usually a sign of superior rank, and I didn't know this guy's rank at all. He sighed before answering, and the answer he gave nearly knocked me off my feet with surprise.

"XX-7101." He answered. I stared at him for a moment before speaking, my tone incredulous.

"Alpha?"

 _Yup, ending it right there. I'm a little evil like that :) But I promise I will update soon! See ya soon, cupcakes!_


End file.
